Chevrolet Corvette Z06
Not to be confused with the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition The Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 was released in 2006 and is a faster version of the Corvette C6. It comes with a 7.0L V8 engine codenamed LS7 and features an aluminium frame instead of the base C6's steel frame to save weight. Editions Red The "Red" edition was released on June 27th, 2010, and has been in-game since the lauch of Need for Speed: World. The "Red" edition is the SpeedBoost version of the Corvette Z06. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Yellow The "Yellow" edition was released on June 27th, 2010, and has been in-game since the lauch of Need for Speed: World. The "Yellow" edition is the Cash version of the Corvette Z06. It does not feature any parts. Players can obtain the car by spending Advance The "Advance" edition was released on June 27th, 2010, as a rental car. The car comes pre-equipped with street performance parts and aftermarket parts. Players can rent this car for 24 hours. On June 2nd, 2015, the "Advance" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event. The Beast The "Beast" edition was released on February 8th, 2011, alongside the Lexus IS F "The Beauty" edition, as part of the Beauty and Beast Valentine's Day offer. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and Aftermarket Parts. The car was temporarily available between February 12th, 2013 till March 5th, 2013 as part of the Beauty & Beast car pack which also included the Lexus IS F, Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition "The Beauty" and the Lexus LFA "The Beast" edition. Cross The "Cross" edition was released on November 16th, 2011. It comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and Aftermarket parts. The livery of the car is based on Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6 in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The car also features a Need for Speed: Carbon logo on its hood. The car is also part of the NFS Classics series. Top Gear The "Top Gear" edition was made available in November 2010 and could be obtained by redeeming a code. The car comes with only a few Aftermarket Parts. It was part of Top Gear's USA promotion. Overall Performance The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 has a stock top speed of 305 km/h (190 mph) for Class A. The acceleration of the Z06 is good but the nitrous output is weak though. The handling is good at lower speeds but at higher speeds the Z06 is very unresponsive as it tends to lose turning stability. It can also drift a lot when entering corners which means that the Z06 relies a lot on braking. But due to the acceleration the Z06 has it can easily regain lost speed. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 performs well. Due to the weight it has, the Z06 can go through roadblocks without any major problems and the Z06 can remain stable when colliding with heavy police vehicles such as rhinos. But due to the unresponsive steering it can be hard to dodge them. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Red 2.jpg|Red CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Red 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Cross.jpg|Cross CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Cross 2.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Cross 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Cross 4.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 The Beast.jpg|The Beast CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 The Beast 2.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Top Gear.jpg|Top Gear CarRelease Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Top Gear 2.jpg Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:Promotional cars Category:500-599 Horsepower cars